Scared and in Love
by lolabug
Summary: Jake and Renessmee are dating. But what happens when tragedy strikes and Alice has a vision that could change their world forever? Please Review.


**Ok. So this is Renesmee 6 and a half years after Breaking Dawn. I stole this from reader71 so here goes : **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight **

**So you can't sue!!! Hehehe Enjoy!**

**Renesmee 6 and a half years later**

"**Can I have the keys to the Volvo?" I asked my dad. I was happy. I had a date with my werewolf boyfriend Jacob. My dad was reading in all his 17 year old glory. He was a vampire. He was about 108. My mom was a newborn. She was 7.**

**Dad tossed me the keys. I was on my way. I ran back to the main house. I liked to call it headquarters or h.q. for short. Aunt Alice was in the living room. Uncle Jaspers head was in her lap. "Uh oh. What happened Auntie?"**

"**At the grocery store a lady accidentally cut her finger while she was cutting a box." **

"**He didn't . . ." My voice trailed off.**

"**No but its always hard." **

"**Sorry Uncle Jazz."**

"**Its ok." He replied.**

"**Well I gotta go."**

"**Yeah I know but there's something I need . . ."**

"**Bye." I said not listening. I didn't need to hear about any of her visions. I got in the car and popped in some Green Day. Mom said they scked and would melt my brain. But I just couldn't get over the hotness of Billie Joe Armstrong. **

**I pulled into driveway of the little red barn looking house. Jacob didn't come out to greet me. That was odd. I sensed something was wrong. I walked inside and Jacob was on the couch crying. Billy was no-where to be seen.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked **

"**Billy's dead." He said.**

"**Oh my god. How?" I was shocked. Billy and Jacob were barley ever apart. And Billy was so fragile. Like the doll I played with when I was littler. He had a tough guy exterior but he was actually sensitive**

"**He had a heart attack." Jacob said. Billy was like a second father to me. I started to cry with him. I went and sat down on the small couch. Jacob put his head in my lap. We cried and cried. We didn't say anything. I figured I should bring him back to hq. He needed me. We drove in silence. **

**When we got their everyone was gathered in the living room. "Would you mind going ahead to the house without me?" I asked Jacob.**

"**Alright." He said. We kissed and then he left. I walked into the house. **

"**Did Alice already tell you all?" I asked **

"**Yeah." they all replied.**

"**I should probably start listening to Aunt Alice when she says she has something to tell me huh?" **

"**No duh." Mom said. **

**I felt bad. I had the chance to let Jacob know it was gonna happen and I ignored it. I was horrible. **

"**So what do we do now?" I asked. **

" **Well for one we should make the dog leave." Aunt Rosalie chipped in.**

"**Rosalie." Carlisle said. **

"**Remember what happened last time. We couldn't get the smell out for weeks." She replied. **

" **Rosalie it doesn't matter. Jacob is with Renesmee now he's family." Carlisle replied. **

"**You said the same thing about Bella and look what happened." She spoke. **

"**Hey!!!" Mom yelled. I giggled and then looked at Dad. **

" **Jacob doesn't want to stay at his house by himself. Can he stay here?" **

" **Yeah. I guess." Dad said. **

"**YES! Thank you Daddy." I squealed. I ran out to the regular house and tried really hard to stop. I was never able to stop before I made a hole in the wall. I pushed open the door and I saw Jacob crammed onto one of our couches. I laughed and he smiled and shook his head. **

"**Come on." I said. He stood up and grabbed my hand. **

"**Can I run?" I asked. **

" **Can I shift?" He asked. **

"**Fine." I sighed and he ran behind a bush. I pictured in my head him peeling off his clothes and strapping them onto the back of his legs. We ran to our place. It was up above the cloud bank on the mountain by our house. We sat on a cold basalt rock. We didn't speak we just sat together. We had moments like these. Moments in one of our lives when we needed each other. Finally when I began to freeze I said "Lets go." I didn't feel like running so when he changed I climbed onto his back and he ran. I embraced the feeling of the wind beating against my cheek. We stopped at h.q. and Jake changed behind a tree. We walked inside hand in hand. Everyone was crowded around our coffee table in the living room and my stomach heart sank into my stomach. I went over and tried to peer between people. What I saw made my stomach feel like it was going to drop into my ass. Aunt Alice was drawing her vision. The picture was of Jake. He was tied to a chair and he was bleeding out of his head. **

**Don't you love cliffhangers? I do. And I now I must go. If I don't update on my other stories my fans will cry. **


End file.
